The present invention generally relates to connectors suitable for transmitting data, more specifically to input/output (I/O) connectors and exterior shielding cages or compartments therefore which are fastened to a circuit board.
One aspect that has been relatively constant in recent communication development is a desire to increase performance. Similarly, there has been constant desire to make things more compact (e.g., to increase density). For I/O connectors using in data communication, these desires create somewhat of a problem. Using higher frequencies (which are helpful to increase data rates) requires good electrical separation between signal terminals in a connector (so as to minimize cross-talk, for example). Making the connector smaller (e.g., making the terminal arrangement more dense), however, brings the terminals closer together and tends to decrease the electrical separation, which may lead to signal degradation.
One additional issue is that for higher density solutions, there is still a need to securely mate plug connectors to cables. Because of the need to control EMI, plugs are often sized to snuggly fit inside a port. This tends to increase insertion forces, which are also affected by the use of dual-slot connectors. To resist such forces, connector assemblies can be secured to a circuit board by soldering. This soldering is effected at vias, or holes in the circuit board into which compliant pin tail portions are pressed. The soldering has issues, however, as it does not provide the best joint for resisting possible shear forces or forces that generate bending moments to the shielded connector assembly. It is difficult to use prior methods of fastening (e.g., bolts and screws) on new, more compact connector assemblies in a dense connector assembly. Accordingly, certain people would appreciate an improved system for fastening a shield/connector assembly to a circuit board